Priscila Ferro
Priscila Ferro is Ludmila Ferro's mother. She appears in Season 3 of Violetta as the main antagonist. Priscila Ferro is portrayed by Florencia Ortiz. Personality Priscila falsely pretends to be a nice and caring person, but on the inside she is cruel, jealous, manipulative, and will do anything to get what she wants. She has no remorse about harming others, seen when she puts a venomous tarantula in Angie's car and pushes Violetta down the stairs in the park. She is also very abusive toward her own daughter Ludmila, trying to force her into becoming someone she doesn't want to be and doing horrible things to punish her if she refuses to listen to her, such as threatening to send her away to Africa, locking her inside her room, and stealing the gold plate German gave Ludmila as a gift and melting it into two pairs of earrings, one which she even gave to Violetta as a "gift". Priscila is shown to be willing to break the law in order to get things the way she wants, making her sidekick dress up as a Police officer to steal proof and avoid arrest and illegally keeping her daughter for herself and away from her ex-husband by lying and burning the letters and devastate the gifts he sent her. Her relationship with her ex-husband and Ludmila's father is very bad, especially after he learns the truth that she had separated him from his daughter, and he appears to be aware of Priscila's true personality. It is later revealed that the cause of her attitude is due to her having serious mental problems, which she realize once she learns that her sidekick had sabotaged the brakes on Angie's car after misinterpreting her order, putting Ludmila's life in danger. Finally willing to take responsibility for her actions and wanting to get help to become a better mother for her daughter, she turns herself in to the authorities and apologizes for everything she has done. Character History 'Early Years' It is shown that Priscila is divorced to Ludmila's father. Diego also said that there was always something wrong with Priscila. 'Season 3 ' Part 1 Priscila's first appearance was at a Gala in Buenos Aires, where she sings ''Once Again. ''When Herman see's Priscila, he immediately is attracted to her, after she leaves, he asks Ramallo to find out more about her. She later is shortly seen in the hospital to pick up Ludmila, after she fell down the stairs at the airport. The next day, Antonio invites both Priscila and Herman, to talk about the incident with Ludmila at the airport, but before Ludmila and Violetta arrive, Herman didn't know that Priscila was Ludmila's mother. Herman and Priscila later go out to drink coffee and Ludmila is secretly watching, later Ludmila and Priscila have a fight, where Priscila threats to send Ludmila to Africa. Priscila and Ludmila are invited to come have dinner at the Castillo household, but Ludmila hates it and after Priscila says someting about her vocals, she angrily walks away and Priscila goes after her. After Ludmila tried to seperate Priscila and Herman, using Maxi's voice app, Priscila and Herman get back together, and later go on vacation with Ludmila and Violetta. Part 2 After the vacation, Priscila and Herman continue their relationship by planning a party to celebrate their love. Ludmila and Priscila keep fighting about it, Priscilla pushes Ludmila to join U-Mix. Priscila starts getting suspicious about Angie, as she believes she has feelings for Herman. After, seeing Herman and Angie together, Priscila threatens to leave with Ludmila, after speaking to Herman, Priscila decides to stay. Trivia *She is Ludmila's mother. *She's a good singer. *She dislikes Naty *She became rich by marrying and divorcing many rich men before she met Herman. *She pushes Violetta down the stairs, as a result Herman breaks up with her. *It is revealed that she has mental problems. *She puts a spider in Angie's car. *She is jealous of Angie, as she thinks she is trying to steal Herman from her. *She has kicked Angie out of the Castillo household several times. *She dislikes Violetta and Federico. *She blamed Ludmila for the bad things she did. *She once stole Violetta's diary and threw it in the bin, but Ludmila found it and returned it to Violetta. *She doesn't want Ludmila studying at the studio. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonist